1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a docking station for a notebook computer with a downwardly oriented docking connector, more particularly to a docking station which can retain a notebook computer securely and which is easily operable to eject the notebook computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
A docking station is commonly used for docking a notebook computer so as to permit connection of the notebook computer with various computer peripheral equipment. FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional docking station which includes abase 10 having a top side formed with a computer holding portion 100 for holding a notebook computer (not shown). The base 10 is provided with an electrical connector 101 at one side of the computer holding portion 100 for mating with a docking connector on a rear side of the notebook computer. The base 10 is further provided with limiting members 102 at the other three sides of the computer holding portion 100. However, as the space between the electrical connector 101 and an opposite one of the limiting members 102 is fixed, it is relatively difficult to extend a notebook computer into the computer holding portion 100 and to register the docking connector precisely with the electrical connector 101 during installation of the notebook computer. It is also difficult for a person to apply a force for removing the notebook computer from the computer holding portion 100.
FIG. 2 illustrates another conventional docking station for a notebook computer. The docking station includes a base 11 having a top side formed with a computer holding portion 110, a pair of lateral limiting members 112 formed on lateral sides of the computer holding portion 110, and an electrical connector 111 for mating with a docking connector provided on a rear side of the notebook computer. Since the docking station is not provided with a limiting member for limiting a front side of the notebook computer, the notebook computer can be easily extended into and removed from the computer holding portion 110 of the docking station. However, the connection between the electrical connector 111 and the docking connector of the notebook computer might not be secure enough. Moreover, when the notebook computer is to be removed from the docking station of FIG. 2, the limiting members 112 should be moved outwardly away from each other to facilitate removal of the docking connector from the electrical connector in a forward direction.
Moreover, neither of the aforementioned docking stations can be used for a notebook computer having a downwardly oriented docking connector provided on a bottom side thereof.